A Versailles Welcome
---- 'Flight Deck - UFCV Versailles - ' ---- ::A long, wide corridor that follows the central spine of the Union Fleet carrier vessel Versailles, providing access to the warship's flight deck. The passage, which is about 15-feet-high, is illuminated by amber and blue light strips. The fleet logo is emblazoned on the floor about halfway down the corridor. A glowing teleportal provides instantaneous transportation to the command deck. ---- Erik smirks to himself, holding a large blue duffle bag over his shoulder. His eyes scan the fleet logo on the floor, chuckling to himself. "What have I gotten into?" Mouse, being a low ranker, got to be one of the first off the shuttle. Mostly so he could go unload stuff from the cargo bay and have it ready for, you know, the higher rankers. Loken is following a bit behind Erik, glancing around at just about everything, "Nice ship," he comments as he does so, the same, standard duffle bag over his own shoulder. Like most of the other transients aboard the shuttle, Sirias follows along with the group, a military issue duffle slung over her shoulder, and a PDA in the other hand. Stepping off the shuttle she looks about with sincere interest. "Huh...sure isn't the Damascus." she notes, mainly to herself. Mouse goes from unloading things for other people to walking off without looking like he's doing something he shouldn't. It's the walk of a long time lower echelon type escaping further work details. He meets no gazes, crosses no paths, and keeps his own eyes straight ahead. "It's alright I guess." Erik notes with a shrug of his shoulders, pacing around to observe the area. An approving nod, as he strokes his chin, looking at the others, "Fancy." Loken is just getting off the shuttle with the others. He's still looking around, before he glances to Erik, "Gonna be fun to fly it, though." all of them have duffle bags and the like slung over their shoulders. Sirias peers off to her side, and tearing her gaze away from the inside off of the bay or her PDA. "Erik?" she asks, wearing between a few random officers. "Erik Callot?" she clarifies with a small smile and a slight wave with her free hand. With what looks to be a mild look of irritation on his face, Rodney gets off the shuttle. Gideon is following behind two hoverpallots led by two junior officers, one of those hover pallots has a castori aboard. Datapad in hand Sam follows the small entourage which is heading in the direction of a civilian freighter. "Oh, your the pil.." Erik starts, before turning towards who addressed him, gaining a slight smirk and very small wave of his hand, "My reputation precedes me." A wink, as his very faint Sivadian accent speaks, "Ah...Miss Thorn." Cubby is the said Castori riding on a hoverpallet, waiting patiently as he's pushed along. He points towards the freighter, as if it were anything but obvious, given the entourage's direction. The captain's arrival on the deck is preceded by a pulsing blue glow emanating from the teleportal that links to the command deck of the Versailles. As the glow subsides, Lorenzo Clement materializes and takes a moment to reorient himself. He shakes his head, grumbling, "Not sure I'll ever get used to that." His attention then goes toward the group of new arrivals. He lifts his chin, clasps his hands behind his back, and starts walking toward them. "Welcome aboard the Versailles." Loken blinks slightly as Sirias says 'Erik', before he glances to Erik, "Wait...your name is Erik?" he asks the man, raising an eyebrow slightly. The goings on on deck don't seem to interest him much, but the apearance of the Captain, well, that puts him into a salute. "Nice ship you have here, anyone manage to checkout the medbay yet though?" Rodney comments, looking about, giving the deck only a nominal look right now. "Oh you know better than to call me that. Sound like my mother." Sirias says brightly. "Don't suppose you remember meeting me at the Academy, do you?" she asks, stepping next to Erik. Though she doesn't exactly wait for an answer when the Captain makes his appearence, the woman coming to attentiong with a salute of her own. "...How could I forget," Erik mutters with a smirk, before smartly snapping a sulte towards the Commander of the ship. Tuxedo pads along the corridor, apparently less interested in the people than in the structure of the ship around him - though the black ears tilts and twitch as conversations pass. As the captain makes his appearance, the Demarian's jaw drops slightly in a fanged grin. A white-furred hand raises in a fair enough salute. "At ease," Captain Clement says, before smiling at Rodney. "You'll find the medbay on the Habitation Deck. Hope you're not too queasy with teleportals. The techs assure me they've ironed out all the wrinkles in these new deck-to-deck contraptions built by the Castori and Centaurans, though. You'll go through this portal," he gestures to the glowing circle in the corridor, "and that'll put you up on the command deck. From there, you can just hop another portal to the Habitation Deck." Loken drops his salute, glancing over at the portals as the Captain explains it, shifting the strap on his standard issue duffle bag slightly. Cubby and his entourage make their way to the freighter, and the Castori jumps off the hoverpallet, brushing himself off. That done, he waddles up the landing ramp to the freighter, and presses a few buttons, disappearing within. Gideon says to Norton, "I'd better go see what's going on. Have /that/ package put with the other stuff in A2." Norton mutters to himself as Sam gives a questioning look to Cubby as he disappears up the ramp before going to join the group around the Captain. He gives a hasty salute as he falls in. The redhead lowers her salute crisply, and dropping into more of an at ease stance. Sirias does quirk a brow at the teleportars, but being one with little mechanical knowhow, figures any questions are better left to thoes who know what they're talking about. "Neat." Erik comments, relaxing as his salute falls and he observes the teleporters like the others. "Because lifts are too inefficient and probably don't carry the risk of fragmenting ourselves. Magnificent." Rodney replies, looking at the portal a moment, but not saying more. "Yerr so trrustin' o' me skills," remarks Tuxedo, jaw still dropped in that feline smile. "But I'm just posted herre, so ye'd no' know beterr. I'll forrgive ye." Clement chuckles at Rodney. "The Fleet likes its gadgets, and the Union has its politics. The Centaurans and Castori really wanted to see their technology employed by the military in some capacity." He shrugs. "In any case, welcome aboard. I'm Captain Lorenzo Clement. I only got aboard a couple of weeks back. I know none of us have really worked together before, so that'll be an adventure, but all the dossiers I've received show you're a talented and highly qualified bunch. I'm confident we'll fare much better than the last crew." Loken nods along with the Captain's little greeting, glancing up and around at the bay, "Hope so," he says simply, although it's fairly soft. Gideon looks around the gathered faces, before turning his attention back to the Captain. There's a wry smile forming. Coming from the launch bay is a handful of new crew, most of whom quickly disappear to find their new quarters. The scattering leaves behind a reasonably young officer and his seabag, who seems more interested in gazing at his new surroundings with a thoughtful frown. "Captain, sir." Sirias pipes up in a respectful, yet curious tone. "Permission to speak freely?" she asks, and if she's allowed to, the question that follows, "Might I ask to what happened to the last crew, sir? Or is that something we don't really need to concern ourselves with?" The captain nods curtly at Sirias. "You may ask. It's classified. Even at my security level." A smile, then. "Follow the doctor to the Habitation Deck, folks. Get comfortable in your new quarters. They're nothing luxurious, but they do also function as lifeboats in the event of a catastrophic hull failure, so we've got that going for us. Get to know each other, start falling into the new routine of life aboard the Versailles, and before long we'll be off on our first assignment." He laces his fingers together before himself. "Senior crew, I'll be meeting with each of you in the coming days to review dossiers and talk about assignments - especially if any changes are needed. Any questions?" Loken shakes his head, adjusting the strap again a little, and glancing towards the portal, before peering back to the other crew members. Tux's mouth closes, and a soft rumbling purr can be heard by those near him. It would seem not, at least from this quarter. Behind Gideon, Norton, Spriggs and the Castori are busy taking the first load back to the cargo bay. Gideon himself raises his hand, "Sir, the galley want to know if they can mix up the menu for their welcome menu. Maybe salt the potatoes this time or something?" Clement smirks at Gideon. "That would be a welcome change." Gideon gives a sharp nod, "Aye sir." "Magnificent." Rodney says. "That gate always open, though, or we ever have to activate it?" though he's beginning to walk towards the portal. Sirias nonchalantly raises a hand to stifle the short chuckle at Gideon's comment. She adjusts the duffle on her shoulder slightly, taking another glance, perhaps a bit apprehensivley, at the teleporter pad. "It's always open," Clement answers, "except when the fields get polarity reversals. Then it just *looks* open before it hurls you across the corridor." Tuxedo flicks an ear. "I hope ye do that on purrrpose," he remarks. "Securrity measure, like." William, after looking around, spots the Captain and approaches. He snaps off a salute. "Sir, Leftenant Commander William Walters reporting." He pauses a moment, glancing down - unnecessarily - at a hardcopy of papers present in his hand as if to confirm what he says next. "I do believe, sir, that I have been assigned your second officer." Loken raises an eyebrow, looking over at the portals, then back to the group, blinking a bit at the description of said reversal, apparently not moving over towards them yet. "Commander, welcome aboard," the captain replies, smiling. "Join the rest of the crew and head to the Habitation Deck. Get settled into your cubicle. We'll meet later, if you like, to talk about day-to-day ops." Rodney heads up to the gate, eventually going to walk through it. Sirias takes in a breathe and makes for the gate as well. "Not sure how I feel about my body being broken down into molecules, moved, and put together someplace else. If that even is how it all works, but might as well get used to the idea." she notes, tucking her PDA into a pocket. Gideon shakes his head chuckling, before noticing a shuttle hovering obviously wanting to land, but can't. Spotting a couple of techies chatting away he heads from the group giving the others a nod, before yelling "Simmons! Martine!" The two look around to the solan and he gestures towards the shuttle, looking /very/ embarassed they pick up the tools of their trade and run towards the ship directing it towards a free space further down the deck. Loken follows after the other two, apparently letting them try the teleportal first, before moving into it himself, eyeing it carefully. Tuxedo flicks an ear at all this amazing trepidation going on, and then walks into the thing himself. William nods slowly. "Thank you, Captain. A briefing would be appreciated." His eyes flick over towards Sirias and he smirks a moment. "Well, they always said the stairs and ladders were good exercise, no, Leftenant Commander?" The smirk lingers as he moves towards the portal. "If present company does mind, I would like to see the command deck and get a little familiarity. Is there a rating that can take my bag to my quarters?" "I'm sure Mr. Gideon can find someone to help with your belongings," Clement replies. ---- 'Command Deck - UFCV Versailles - ' ---- ::A long, wide corridor that follows the central spine of the Union Fleet carrier vessel Versailles, providing access to the warship's command and control stations. The passage, which is about 15-feet-high, is illuminated by amber and blue light strips. The fleet logo is emblazoned on the floor about halfway down the corridor. Glowing teleportals provide instantaneous transportation from this deck to others. ---- Rodney reappears on the command deck, heading now to the habitation deck. "At least medbay is on the habitation deck." he announces. Sirias shakes her head when she steps off the teleporter pad. "I don't know if I'm ever going to get used to that." she states before taking a look around. Tuxedo steps out of the portal, flexing his fingers. "Mmmm," he rumbles thoughtfully. "Think I'll want te see me worrk firrst." And the big cat heads for the engineering deck portal. Loken follows behind everyone else, glancing around a bit as he steps out, "Might not get used to the teleporter, but think I could get used to this ship," he comments, still looking around. ---- 'Habitation Deck - UFCV Versailles - ' ---- ::A long, wide corridor that follows the central spine of the Union Fleet carrier vessel Versailles, providing access to the warship's crew quarters, recreaton facilities, and medical services. The passage, which is about 15-feet-high, is illuminated by amber and blue light strips. The fleet logo is emblazoned on the floor about halfway down the corridor. ::Glowing teleportals provide instantaneous transportation from this deck to others. ---- Rodney continues through the second portal. "Okay, mess, quarters, medbay. Yeah. Done with the teleporting today." Sirias bleches as she steps out from the next portal. "In a way, I almost feel lazy for using these, but I suppose they /are/ more than conveinent." she says, getting her bearings. She starts to make for the crew quarters. Loken continues to follow the group, still glancing about as he steps through the portal, "Kinda wonder what happens if these things fail and we can't get around the ship," he comments, looking back at the portal. "I know. I mean, it was a new sort of tech isn't it? There has to be some sort of contingency in case of a situation where they don't work." Sirias notes back to Loken before continuing on her way. Rodney is heading towards the medbay, for now. ---- Return to OSM Season 1 (2008) category:OtherSpace: Millennium Logs